EverLasting Friends
by methachswn
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah seorang ELF yang mendapatkan sedikit perhatian kecil dari idolanya, Super Junior.


**Author: Metha Nindya (methachswn)**

**Genre: Life.**

**Rating: General**

**Cast: Super Junior members, Metha (ELF)**

**Disclaimer: SJ milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanyalah seorang ELF yang mempunyai imajinasi aneh yang berlebihan. This is my own imagination. I didn't make money from this, just check it out and give something**

**Leeteuk's side.**

"Hyung (kakak), malam ini menyenangkan, bukan?" Shindong merangkul pundakku seraya mengajak untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lebih cepat., siput sekali aku ini. Member lain sudah berada didalam van sedangkan aku masih diluar, berusaha berjalan lebih cepat.

Malam ini adalah World tour kami yang terakhir. Di Indonesia. Sebelum kami semua vakum.

Bruk. Seseorang menabrakku. Ya! Siapa yang berani menabrak leader Super Junior yang sangat berkharisma ini? Jangan protes. Aku tahu aku narsis.

"Ma-maaf," Ujar orang itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah dan mendapati sebuah buku berwarna coklat disamping kakiku. Didepannya tertulis huruf hangul kami. Super Junior.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" Siwon berteriak dari dalam van, membuatku tersentak, mengambil buku itu dan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam van.

_Finally_, kami sampai di dorm.

EunHae dan KyuMin segera masuk kamar masing-masing dengan wajah sumringah. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Entahlah, mungkin EunHae akan menonton video yadong yang tak ada habisnya itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongwoon segera berlari kearah Ddangkoma, kura-kura kesayangannya dan mengelus-elus tempurungnya penuh kasih sayang. "_How I miss you, my dear…_"

Euh, dia menjadi gila seperti itu karena tidak ada yeoja yang tertarik padanya.

Dan yang lainnya… ya, mereka punya urusan masing-masing.

Aku berniat untuk mandi ketika kulihat buku coklat tadi teronggok keluar dari dalam tas. Aish, haruskah aku membacanya? Bukankah tidak sopan bila membaca milik orang lain? Apalagi orang yang tidak kukenal.

Namun… disampul buku ini tertera nama kami, Super Junior. Bukankah berarti buku ini menceritakan tentang kami? Mungkin saja dia seorang ELF dan ini adalah photobook buatannya? Siapa tahu?

Dengan mantap kubuka buku itu. Halaman pertama berisi nama dan akun twitter. Mungkinkah ini pemiliknya? Namanya… Metha Nindya. Segera kunyalakan laptopku dan mencari akun twitter methachswn.

Yap! I got it. Ternyata betul dia seorang ELF. Dan dia… siwon biased. Aish, mengapa pesona si kuda ber-otot perut itu sangat kuat? Mengapa para yeoja tidak menyukai abs ku yang tidak kalah seksi?

Sudahlah, mungkin memang di Super Junior Siwon-lah yang terseksi. Kulanjutkan membaca buku itu. Halaman berikutnya berisi tulisan berbahasa inggris. Aish, sudah tahu bahasa inggrisku jelek. Mana aku mengerti tulisan seperti ini? Ah, repot sekali kau ini, Jung Soo. Baca sajalah, hatiku menggerutu.

_Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku jatuh cinta pada 15 pria. 15 pria yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku ada didunia ini. Mereka, Super Junior._

_Berawal dari seorang temanku yang menyuruhku mendengarkan single mereka, akhirnya aku menjadi __a hardcore ELF.__ Setiap hari berada didepan komputer, membuka cyworld, twitter bahkan fanpage hanya untuk sebuah info tentang mereka. Membeli berbagai macam goodies mereka yang –kalian tahu sama sekali tidak murah. Menyapa mereka lewat twitter meskipun aku tahu mereka tidak akan melihat mention itu. Dan… masih banyak yang lainnya. _

Aku tertegun. Aku selalu membuka mention twitterku, hanya saja aku selalu menemukan tweet dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya. Daripada aku sok-sokan membalas dan salah.

_Tentu saja mereka tidak membalas. Aku menulis selalu dengan bahasa Indonesia. Mereka tidak akan mengerti. Menyesal menjadi seorang kpopers dan menjadi seorang ELF? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Menjadi seorang ELF adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki. Setelah keluarga dan teman-temanku. _

_Aku banyak belajar saat menjadi seorang ELF. Aku jadi mengerti apa arti keluarga setelah aku mengenal Super Junior. Mereka ber-13 tinggal satu atap tanpa pertengkaran. _

Hah, kau tidak tahu saja saat Shindong dan Hyukjae bertengkar hanya karena sepiring nasi goring Beijing buatan Hankyung.

_Aku iri akan persahabatan mereka yang sangat erat. Aku iri dengan EunHae, Iri dengan YeWook, Iri dengan KangTeuk, iri dengan semuanya! Mereka memiliki solidaritas yang sangat tinggi. Sedangkan aku dan saudaraku? Hah, bertengkar hanya karena makanan. Bertengkar karena hal sepele. Namun, setelah melihat oppadeul, aku berusaha. Berusaha seperti mereka. Tinggal didalam satu rumah tanpa adanya pertengkaran. Aku berusaha untuk meminimalisir pertikaian dengan saudaraku karena mereka. Super Junior. Mereka mengerti bagaimana caranya membahagiakan ELF. Hanya dengan mengucapkan 'Goodnight ELF!' di twitter ataupun memberikan K-ELF eskrim pada waktu itu. Meskipun aku tidak merasakan eskrim pemberian Leeteuk dan HyukJae saat itu, tetapi aku tahu, mereka memberikan eskrim itu dengan tulus. Dengan penuh cinta. Tanda terima kasih mereka kepada kami. Para EverLasting Friend._

_Aku bahagia ketika melihat mereka bahagia. Aku menangis saat mereka menangis. Menangis karena aku tidak bisa berada disamping mereka, meredakan tangis mereka. Tidak peduli apa kata orang. Kami bangga menjadi seorang ELF. _

_Orang bilang aku bodoh mengharapkan Super Junior akan membalas tweetku. Aku tidak peduli. Buktinya UFO dari K-ELF mereka balas. Bukankah mereka pernah berkata bahwa 'promise to believe'? Itu yang kulakukan sekarang. Percaya bahwa akan ada saatnya aku di-notice oleh mereka. Oleh Super Junior._

Hey, aku menyadarimu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa buku ini, semua pikiranmu tentang kami sedang kubaca. Aku membuka halaman berikutnya.

_Orang pikir aku gila. Gila karena marah ketika mendengar Siwon dekat dengan Agnes Monica. Marah ketika Kyuhyun dekat dengan Victoria. Marah ketika Super Junior dekat dengan gadis-gadis lain. Hahaha, aku memang gila. Aku tergila-gila kepada mereka. _

_Namun aku sadar. Sadar sekali. Lagu Marry U yang mereka bawakan, pada akhirnya bukan untuk kami para ELF. Tetapi akan mereka nyanyikan kepada gadis yang akhirnya memikat hati mereka. Aku mengerti bahwa kami selamanya hanya fans mereka. Mungkin ada beberapa diantaranya beruntung menjadi the right one-nya mereka. But… It's almost impossible._

Dia mengerti? ELF ini mengerti bahwa kami punya hidup masing-masing? Kami berhak memilih siapa akhirnya yang menjadi pengganti kami? Tidak seperti ELF hardcore lain yang sangat.. eum, kalau bisa kubilang sangat protektif kepada kami. Aku hingga diteror ketika dekat dengan salah satu member girlband lain.

_Dari hari ke hari, aku makin mencintai mereka. Mencintai dalam arti sebagai seorang idola. Mereka hidupku. Entah apa jadinya bila Super Junior menghilang dimakan jaman. Entah apa jadinya bila Super Junior terpecah dan memilih untuk mengambil jalan masing-masing. Mungkin saat Hankyung memutuskan untuk keluar dan Kibum menonaktifkan diri sementara aku belum menjadi seorang ELF, tetapi… aku sadar. Keberadaan mereka sangat berarti pada Super Junior. Tanpa Hankyung dan Kibum, Super Junior is not Super Junior._

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Benar.. Apa jadinya bila Super Junior mengambil jalan masing-masing? Dan juga… Bagaimana kabar Hankyung? Aku merindukannya… Sebagaimana member lain juga merindukan keberadaannya. Aku merindukan mereka… Hankyung, Kibum dan Kangin yang sedang wajib militer. Bogoshipoyo…

_Apalagi ketika teaser 5jib diluncurkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meredam teriakanku ketika melihat teaser pic mereka keluar satu-persatu. Mulai dari Eunhyuk yang terlihat seperti ikan teri, Donghae yang sangat tampan dengan warna rambutnya, Leeteuk dengan tali warna-warni disekitar tubuhnya, Siwon yang.. eumm . seksi dengan hotpantsnya, Kyuhyun yang cool dengan armpitnya yang kkk~ kalian tahu. Shindong yang terlihat sangat cool, begitu juga Yesung dan Ryeowook, sampai Heechul yang sangat tampan! Teriakanku tak berhenti sampai disitu._

_Saat melihat music video mereka, Mr. Simple teriakanku kembali membahana. Dance mereka keren. Eunhyuk bboy ditengah video dan itu menambah kharisma mereka. Mr. Simple jjang! Bukan hanya Mr. Simple, Lagu Superman yang mereka bawakan pada saat comeback waktu itu, lirik terakhirnya membuatku semakin teguh memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya kepada mereka, SUPER JUNIOR, THE LAST MEN STANDING. Ya, mereka akan berdiri bersama. Mereka yang tetap bertahan hingga akhir. Hingga Hankyung bersama mereka. Hingga Kibum kembali fokus menjadi member Super Junior. Hingga mereka menjadi satu. Bersama kami para ELF. _

_Dan saat album repackaged mereka keluar, dengan lagu A-Cha, mereka akan mendepak semua chart lagu di Korea dan menjadi nomor satu. Ataupun jika mereka tidak menang, mereka tetap menjadi yang pertama, bagiku dan bagi para ELF. Selamanya Super Juniorlah yang terbaik bagiku. _

_ Sekarang… Mereka akan vakum. Heechul akan wajib militer, disusul oleh Leeteuk dan yang lainnya. _

_Aku tahu 5jib bukanlah album terakhir mereka. Masih akan ada album-album lain yang lebih hebat dari album sebelumnya. Promise to believe, right? _ _Bukankah uri leader berjanji bahwa mereka akan terus melangkah hingga dunia menjadi lautan biru safir? Untuk sementara ini, aku akan melepas jabatanku sebagai ELF. Tidak, aku tidak akan menjadi ELF labil yang galau karena mereka akan vakum. Aku akan membiarkan mereka beristirahat. Sudah cukup selama beberapa tahun ini mereka menghiburku dengan lagu-lagu hebat mereka. Dan disaat mereka kembali, dengan senang hati aku akan memakai jubah ELF ku dan menyambut mereka dengan senyum termanis yang kupunya. _

_Aku akan membalas senyum angel oppadeul dengan senyum bahagia. Mungkin aku juga akan menyambut mereka dengan tangisan. Tangisan bahagia, penantian para ELF akhirnya berakhir. Mereka bersama dalam satu panggung. Ber-15. _

_Dan apa yang akan kulakukan saat mereka semua vakum?_

_Ya, aku tetap disini. Duduk didepan komputer, memutar semua lagu yang pernah mereka bawakan. Dari 'don't don' hingga 'Mr. Simple'. Menonton music video mereka, dari yang pertama hingga yang terakhir. Menonton drama mereka sampai aku tidak akan bisa menahan rindu yang menyesak didada._

_Sampai akhirnya aku menginginkan mereka kembali.. Bersama, ber-15 dengan Henry dan Zhoumi. Bersama Hankyung, Kangin dan Kibum. Mereka lengkap. Sehingga kebahagiaanku juga akan lengkap._

_Sekarang… aku hanya bisa menjalankan misi dari leader ter-daebak di dunia ini. Aku akan membuat balon biru safir melingkupi dunia. _

_Saranghaeyo, oppadeul. Super Junior JJANG!_

"_We're going to continue on until the day that Pearl Sapphire Blue balloons cover the entire world."_  
>Eternal Leader, Angel Park Jungsoo<p>

_Methachswn._

Aigoo, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang ELF bisa menulis seperti ini. Sesuatu sekali ya. Aku tidak menyangka ada seseorang di dunia ini yang benar-benar mencintai kami. Bukan, bukan hanya seseorang. Tetapi semua EverLasting Friends di dunia.

Air mataku menetes untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku bahagia memiliki fans seperti ELF. Bukan, mereka bukan fans. Mereka keluarga. Sahabatku. Sahabatku selain member Super Junior. Keluargaku selain keluargaku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki mereka. Yang selalu ada disaat kami terpuruk.

"Menyentuh sekali isi buku itu… Siapa yang menulisnya, hyung?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Sudah ada ke-9 dongsaengku berada dibelakang pundakku. "Ya! Sejak kapan kalian masuk kamarku?"

"Sejak kau membuka halaman pertama, hehe." Yesung cengengesan sambil merangkul Ryeowook.

"Berarti kalian ikut membaca bersamaku tadi?"

Mereka semua mengangguk. Ah, apa aku terlalu serius saat membacanya hingga tidak menyadari dongsaeng tidak warasku ini ikut membaca? Aish, jinjja.

"Isi buku ini sangat mengharukan, hyung. Milik siapa?" Siwon merebut buku itu dari tanganku dan membolak-balikan halamannya. "Wuah, methachswn? Choi Siwon kah? Haha, pesonaku memang tidak diragukan."

"Ya, teruslah memuji dirimu sendiri. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu." Kyuhyun menyela.

"Mworago? Awas kau, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan mereka. Ah, dongsaengku… Apa jadinya bila kita berpisah nanti? Akankah masih dekat seperti ini? Atau terpecah belah?

"Mwo? Aku dibilang seperti ikan teri?"

"Aish, sudah kubilang ketiakku itu seksi!"

"Sudahlah, kalian terima saja bahwa akulah yang paling tampan disini!"

Yeah, kalian tahu ocehan siapa saja itu. Aku kembali membuka laptopku dan sign in di twitter. Nah, sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hyung, sedang apa?" Ryeowook mendekatiku dan melongok kearah screen laptop.

"_Molla_… Aku ingin menyapa pemilik buku ini. Hanya saja… apa itu tidak membuatnya terganggu?"

"Aigoo, hyung! ELF manapun akan senang apabila kita menyapa mereka! Sudah, berikan dia pesan." Ryeowook menaruh tanganku diatas keyboard. Ho, ada apa dengan anak ini? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba bersemangat?

"Tapi… aku akan mengucapkan apa? Memangnya dia mengerti hangul?"

"Siwon hyung! Kemari sebentar!" Ryeowook memanggil siwon dengan semangat juang '45.

"Bantu Leeteuk hyung membuat karangan berbahasa inggris!" Wookie menepuk pundakku lalu berlalu kekamarnya.

"_Roger that. _" Si kuda ini segera mengoceh dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tak kumengerti.

Metha's side.

Yaampun, kemana diary Super Juniorku? Kemana perginya buku coklat itu? Aish, bagaimana kalau ada yang membaca buku itu? Dan mengejekku karena menyukai Super Junior?

Tidak, aku tidak takut bila dibenci. Aku hanya takut… They bash me with impolite words. I hate it.

Aku sudah mencari ke penjuru kamar. Namun hasilnya nihil. Buku itu menghilang. Haaaah, yasudahlah. Kalau memang buku itu menghilang, aku hanya bisa berharap yang membacanya adalah seorang ELF.

Kubuka akun twitterku dan melihat ada update dari uri Leader.

special1004 Thankyou ELF…

Ada apa dia meng-update seperti itu? Apa ada berita yang kulewatkan hari ini?

Ting! Ada tanda bahwa sebuah Direct Message masuk. Siapa ya?

Dirrect message terbuka dan mataku terbuka lebar. **special1004**

_Annyeonghaseyo! __슈퍼__주니어__임니다__! _

_Kau pasti terkejut kan mendapatkan sebuah message dari idolamu? Haha, aku juga tidak menyangka akan mengirim pesan ini padamu. Tetapi… aku sangat berterima kasih atas segala pengorbanan yang kau berikan selama menjadi EverLasting Friends. _

_Kau bingung mengapa aku tahu akun twittermu? Itu karena aku mendapatkannya dari buku coklatmu itu. Darimana kudapatkan buku coklatmu itu? Mungkin kau yang menabrakku malam sehabis World Tour kami di Indonesia? Bukumu terjatuh dan… sekarang ada padaku. Mianhae , aku tahu aku lancang karena membaca bukumu tanpa izin tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku untuk membacanya. _

_Dan… aku sama sekali tidak menyesal membaca buku itu. Kata-katamu… Dongsaengku hingga terharu membacanya. Kau ELF daebak. Kau… mengerti kami. Ah, bukan hanya kau yang mengerti tetapi seluruh ELF didunia ini._

_Sekarang, aku sudah menyadari bahwa dirimu ada. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan tetap menjadi Super Junior disaat kami semua kembali dari peristirahatan. Kami akan berdiri bersama dipanggung dengan Hankyung, Kibum dan Kangin. Sesuai permintaanmu. _

_Omong-omong, kau iri dengan K-ELF yang aku dan HyukJae berikan eskrim? Kkk~ no need to worry. Saat aku ke Indonesia, aku akan memberikan semua ELF Ind eskrim terlezat didunia ini. Promise to believe it, ok?_

_Yeah, mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku katakan. Asal kau tahu saja, yang membantuku menulis ini dalam bahasa inggris adalah Siwon. Bias-mu yang paling seksi itu. _

_SAMPAIKAN SALAM SUPER JUNIOR KEPADA KALIAN ELF INDONESIA. SARANGHAEYO ELF INA. PROM15E TO 13ELIEVE! _

Aku melongo. Benar-benar melongo. Dirrect message nya lebih dari sepuluh. Dan… yang mengirimnya adalah SUPER JUNIOR LEETEUK? _I just can't believe it…_

Segera ku screenshoot DM ini dan mempostnya di twitter.

Yeah, diriku banjir mention. Mereka semua bingung mengapa leeteuk bisa mengirimiku pesan. Ya, guys! Aku sendiri tidak tahu ada angin apa hingga dikirimi pesan seperti itu! Mungkin mulai saat ini mereka segera membuat buku yang sama seperti milikku dan menabrak member Super Junior sehingga mereka dapat pesan sepertiku.

Tiba-tiba direct message ku bertambah. Dan kalian tahu?

Masing-masing member Super Junior mengirimiku pesan!

**AllRiseSilver** annyeong Metha~ Kenapa kau menyebutku ikan teri? Kkk~ Tak apa. Anyway, apa kau punya kenalan seorang Jewel?

**siwon407** Hi, Metha ^^ Hope you have a completely blessing from Jesus

**donghae861015** wuah, teaser pic ku tampan ya? Kkk~ gomawo. Metha hwaiting!

**Heedictator** Apakah teaserku paling tampan? Katakan ya dan aku akan mengirimimu DM. Hah, seharusnya aku seperti Siwon. Memamerkan abs nya yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Kau pasti memilih Siwon.

**ryeong9** aku senang membaca suratmu ^^ Kami merasa sangat berharga. Gomawo~

**shfly3424** Kenapa kau tidak berkata bahwa teaserku keren? Ayolah, katakan teaserku keren~ Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku akan menyentuh pilthrum mu setiap hari kkk~

**GaemGyu** ya, aku hanya ikut-ikutan memberimu DM. Kau bilang ketiakku seksi kan? Hah, aku tahu itu.

**ShinsFriends** kkk~ aku kurusan kan? Aku sengaja diet untuk ELF ^^

Dan… aku tidak akan men-share hal ini kepada ELF lain. Karena aku tahu mereka akan membunuhku jika mengetahui aku dikirimi message oleh Super Junior

Kurasakan mataku memanas. Aku bisa merasakan ketulusan mereka kepada Kami. Para ELF.

Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa mencintai mereka lebih dan lebih… Aku… merasa beruntung menjadi seorang ELF. Mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang sangat baik kepadaku. Juga mempunyai seorang idola yang…_ I just can't tell the words. Awesome. Amazing_.

_I'm an ELF and I'm proud of it._

Ketika ingin membalas Direct Message mereka, aku baru saja menyadari bahwa tidak bisa mengirim DM kepada orang yang tidak mem-follow kita.

Ya, _oppadeul, mianhae_^^

Author's side.

Sementara itu di Dorm Super Junior, para member yang tidak diakui kewarasannya saling berdebat tentang 'DM siapa yang akan lebih dulu dibalas oleh Metha' tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa Metha tidak akan membalas pesan mereka ^^

"Pasti aku yang terlebih dulu dibalas. Secara aku ini bias nya." Siwon menggeplak kepala HyukJae.

"Ya, hyung! Kau duluan sih, kau duluan. Tapi tak usah menggeplak kepalaku dong! _Appo_…" Hyukjae mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Aniya! Pasti aku duluan. Aku kan paling tampan disini," Evil Magnae mengibaskan rambutnya, sombong.

Sedangkan Leeteuk dan dongsaengnya yang lain hanya tersenyum sendiri karena sudah mengetahui bahwa Metha tidak akan membalas Direct Message mereka.

Seperti inikah rasanya memberikan perhatian kepada ELF? Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti. Kalau memang ELF akan bahagia kalau Super Junior bahagia, bagaimana jika kita bersama-sama merangkai kebahagiaan? _Super Junior + ELF = ONE._

END


End file.
